El Texano
|birth_place=Guadalajara, Jal., Mexico |death_date= |death_place=Guadalajara, Jal., Mexico |resides= |billed= |trainer = |trained by=Diablo Velasco |debut=February 1, 1972 |retired= }} Juan Conrado Aguilar Jáuregui (November 26, 1958 – January 15, 2006), better known by his ring name El Texano, was a Mexican professional wrestler. From the early 1970s to the early 2000s, he wrestled under masked and unmasked monikers for various promotions including Universal Wrestling Association (UWA), World Class Championship Wrestling (WCCW), and World Championship Wrestling (WCW), and Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). His son Juan Aguilar Leos wrestles under the name El Texano, Jr.. Career Aguilar is perhaps best known as part of a lucha libre trio known as Los Misioneros de la Muerte (Missionaries of Death). Composed of El Signo, Negro Navarro, and Aguilar as El Texano, a cowboy themed character, the groundbreaking team performed together throughout the 1980s and eventually broke the trio style into main event status. Later on that decade, Texano was paired up with César Cuauhtémoc González, better known as Silver King, to create Los Cowboys. The duo became Mexico's premiere tag team, feuding with Los Villanos, among others, and achieving UWA and WWA World Tag Team title reigns. Los Cowboys later worked for the Universal Group in Japan, where they feuded with the likes of the Brasos, the Villanos, El Gran Hamada and Perro Aguayo, and Santo Jr. and Kendo. Performing as Silver King II, Aguilar again teamed with González at WCW's Clash of the Champions XIX, fighting a losing effort to the Fabulous Freebirds. The following year, the duo entered CMLL where they won tag team gold again. Death Throughout much of 2005, Aguilar had been in poor health and complained of difficulty breathing, indigestion, and overall malaise. On November 10 that year, he was hospitalized in the intensive care wing at Hospital Obregon. He'd reportedly put on substantial weight and was adamant about "not using steroids or any junk." Finally, on the evening of January 15, 2006, Aguilar was rushed to the hospital in Guadalajara, Jalisco, for emergency surgery. At the age of 47, he was pronounced dead upon arrival due to lung and respiratory failure. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dandina Cradle'' (Cross armbar with neckscissors) *'Signature moves' **Double chickenwing Championships and accomplishments *'Comisión de Box y Lucha Libre Mexico D.F.' **Mexico National Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Pirata Morgan *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Silver King *'International Wrestling Association (Japan)' **IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Silver King *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'342' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003. **PWI ranked him #'68' of the 100 best tag teams during the PWI Years with Silver King in 2003. *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **UWA World Middleweight Championship (1 time) **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Silver King **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) with Negro Navarro & El Signo **UWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Cagematch profile *SLAM! Sports - El Texano helped trios gain respect Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1958 births Category:2006 deaths Category:1972 debuts Category:2005 retirements Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Male wrestlers